


What’s the use in feeling Blue

by Jackie_Survivor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Character Study, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, Kuron is Shiro (Voltron)'s Clone, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shiro (Voltron) Has a Clone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-04-01 07:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13993842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackie_Survivor/pseuds/Jackie_Survivor
Summary: What happens when team Voltron discover Lance’s insecurities through learning more about his original Lion





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Steven Universe

Chapter one

Keith looked up at the Blue Lion remembering when Allura told them all what the Lions look for in their pilots, she never told them what Blue looked for, he never had time to think about it but now that things have calmed down somewhat he can’t pinpoint anything, with Lance he thought it was the most confident but with Allura if was different, it seemed… more caring? And when it rejected Lance and Red called out to him, that hurt, in all honesty, he thought he and Red had a strong bond.

“Keith, what are you doing with Blue?” Keith turned his head and saw Shiro standing near the entrance, looking concerned at the younger male. “Is something wrong?” Keith looked up at Blue. “Just thinking, Allura never told us what Blue looked for in a pilot, I mean Lance and Allura don’t share that much in common, right?” He looked towards Shiro with wide eyes. The Japanese man looked at Keith and then up to Blue’s head staring into her golden eyes. “I don’t know Keith, but we have to trust the Lions, you just focus on The Blade right now, you know we’ll be here when you need us, alright” He turned back to Keith with a reassuring smile. Keith, still looking up at Blue smiled and nodded.”I should get back, I’ll see you around Shiro.” Keith waved his hand in farewell and started to the exit. 

Shiro watched the ex-paladin walk away silently wishing them good luck. Then turning back to the blue lion. “I hope you know what you're doing, Lance was truly attached to you Blue, we don’t know how this is going affect him...Darnit why don’t you all just tell us what you want instead of watching us trip over ourselves.” Near the end, the black paladin grew frustrated and glared at the Lion. With a sigh, he turned away and walked away. ‘You wish to know black paladin?’


	2. Chapter 2

“Who said that?!” Shiro looked around trying to find the source of the voice.’Calm yourself paladin, I'm the blue lion as you all call me, Blue.’ Shiro looked up at the lion locking eyes and feeling like Blue was smiling down at him, he took a moment and set his mind to the task at hand. “You can talk to us? Why not sooner?” ‘And what would that have accomplished? You wouldn't have gained the experience you needed, Black Paladin you have no clue how many times all of us have all wanted to speak to you, to tell you what you needed to do but you would have learnt nothing.’ there was what felt like a sigh.’ This is not the reason I have spoken now, Black Palad-Shiro, Lance needs you, ALL of you, I can not help him any further, my brother insisted that he'll have more luck with him finding his place, yet he still feels rejected by the team.’ “Rejected? But...Lance knows we care about him, right?” The black paladin stood looking up at the blue lion with a mix of shock and worry. “Blue, please tell me he knows.” Though the lion stayed still Shiro felt like it lowered its head. ‘I'm afraid not, he feels like he could be replaced by anyone, I have tried and my brother refuses to give him time to dwell on that mindset, fix this Shiro, for Lance, for the team if nothing else.’ This time the lion did move, standing up to all four legs looking straight down at Shiro. ‘maybe then you'll see what is coursing that headache of your.’


	3. Chapter 3

OH GOD GUYS I'M SO SORRY THAT I COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT THIS STORY.

I'm going to have a more consistent updating schedule from now on and the next chapter should be up by tomorrow. Again I apologise for the long wait.


End file.
